


A Strong Summer Breeze

by B0nk3rs



Series: 2020 Vision [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 19:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0nk3rs/pseuds/B0nk3rs
Summary: Someone from our world is reborn into the fire nation while everything starts to get better. But like all good things, it gets a lot worse before it gets better.
Relationships: Iroh & Lu Ten (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: 2020 Vision [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of muffinlance's blog in addition to having my own ideas about spirits in-universe and airbenders. And I don't know anything which is also why this isn't a proper story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun rises in the East, the Fire Nation sets itself on the Western Air Temple and all its inhabitants

The sky is blue, the wind is soft and laughter fills the air

I cannot fathom the depths of my grief.

Falling endlessly through the clouds

travel in a flock of your fellows

screech to the setting sun

_burn_

And drift gently down among the other fallen leaves

piles of us, praying, playing and joyful

scatter in the wake of a master

piles and piles and piles of ash

Flutter in the wind,

take flight and leap off the high point

jump off the cliff and soar

crumple and crack

Take my hand

jump

Follow me

jump

Let's go play

JUMP

* * *

I put my headphones in my ears and keep running. Pound the pavement, move until all I can hear is my heartbeat. The wet slap of rubber on mulch. I pause to catch my breath. This is probably the best shape of my life and I'm still sweating like a pig. At least it's raining, right? Tilt my face up to catch the drops.  
  
I'm anxious to go but my legs are aching to stop.   
  
Walk until I start jogging, jog until I start running, run until I hit a sprint. Adrenaline drowns out anything but the rush again.   
  
A fatal flaw of mine.  
  
With my head in the clouds, it's almost understandable that I didn't see my own end coming. 


	2. The Equinox onwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine actually being aware as a newborn. Not your birth but the parts afterward

i remember being very little. small. shorter than the tables, lying underneath chairs. i cried from the long grass under my feet. the floors were too cold. the sun was too hot. water was slimy and food tasted like too much.

i was born in the autumn. on the equinox, i was born again. 

i dont remember that part. thank the gods. 

my first winter was dark and cold. it was so long. babies have no sense of time, they sleep and wake odd hours.

light, dark, rain, storms and the only constant was i felt like i cried through all of it. fucking miserable child that I was. that I am again. babies are so sensitive to touch. I hope i was not like this my first life but I hated every moment I was awake that first winter. not that I had much capacity for complicated emotion. 

I woke in the sun, screaming for food. I'd wake under moonlight and shriek until I was scooped up.

again and again and again and again and again

Wet cotton or linen or whatever they made my nappy from is a joke. It itches. It fucking chafes.

And then they pick you up and you feel dizzy because you can't fucking move and you can't stand and I don't know when I had the ability to balance on my own again but it was a relief. Even though it was just laying on my back.

I was watched. eyes everywhere, something at the edge of my awful eyesight at all times. the slightest sound of discomfort was a sign for them to hover over me and then I'd cry and they'd check or pick me up-

Changing my nappy was cold even when they used warm water or changed me in the sun. I was a miserable baby. 

At first, I couldn't see. I didn't want to see. Honestly at first, when my pathetic baby eyes had gotten used to opening, I thought I was a unique kind of colour blind.

Firstly everything was grey and muted colours. Depth perception was shit so I can finally understand what that means now. Waking in the night to flickering shadows does not help you out when you're learning to see. And then-

Red. 

Red. Crimson. Rogue. Maroon. Ruby. Scarlett. Cherry. Sanguine. Carmine. Every fucking shade of red. 

Walls, ceiling, floor, clothes, sheets, chairs, tables, even my fucking nappies were a pale pink!

And if it wasn't red it was gold or black. Pink doesn't count and I don't think I've seen anything yellow here including the fruit. And I don't recognise the fruit because I'm not sure it was fruit. It was what my caretakers would eat.

Genuinely, I thought I was colourblind. As if I needed another fucking problem in this endless winter. Oversensitive to touch and colourblind? Might as well just give up!

Then I was being carted around one day and they put me in such a position that I could finally see a clear blue sky. 

It was a cold day (again), so cold they'd wrapped me up in two different blankets and my caretaker was carting me around inside of their robe. We were doing the crying baby shuffle again, he was aiming to get back to my rooms when he slipped on something and almost dropped me. 

You probably could have heard my breathless shriek all the way out to sea. But then I was facing up rather than down. Too young to stop crying on a dime but it was beautiful. 

He ruined it. got all in my face, probably asking about how I was so quiet now or something. 

He backed off pretty quickly after though. I think we stayed outside until I fell asleep. 


End file.
